Deime água que tenho calor
by Minogaki TenTen
Summary: Essa é uma tradução do espanhol, está classificado como hentai mas vcs vão ter q ler pra saber pq
1. Aceso

Antes de começar, essa fic não é minha, eu estou apenas traduzindo do espanhol. As autoras são a ChibiKagome-Chan e Kainu 1329 e eu tenho a autorização delas pra fazer isso.  
  
Essa fic está classificada em R, ou seja, temos incluído algumas notas gráficas e palavras com certa subida de tom...por favor, tome isso em consideração quando for ler a fic...Se não tem idade suficiente para lê-la, te sugerimos que não o faça...obrigado.  
  
Capítulo 1: Aceso  
  
Como de costume, Inuyasha estava brigando outra vez com Kagome...isso havia se tornado costume desde que Kouga-kun tinha entrado em suas vidas.  
  
Kag: Inuyasha, não tem porque gritar!  
  
Mir: É certo, Inuyasha, deves ser amável com a senhorita Kagome.  
  
Inu: Não sei porque não vai embora com esse maldito lobo mentecapto...se nota que gosta que lhe digam aquelas palavras estúpidas que ele te disse.  
  
Kag: Senta!!!!  
  
THUUMP Inuyasha caiu no chão  
  
San: Houshi-san, não nos intrometemos nesta briga, depois de tudo agorinha mesmo estão acertados.  
  
Mir: Hum...pois é...creio que tem razão...  
  
Inu: Maldita bruxa, por que fez isso?  
  
Kag: Estou cansada da maneira como você me trata!  
  
Kagome foi embora chorando  
  
Miroku e Sango trataram de ir atrás de sua amiga para consolá-la  
  
Shi: Cara-de-cachorro! Fez ela chorar!  
  
Inu: Que quer que eu faça? SE nota que ela protege esse lobo mentecapto...nunca deixa que lutemos.  
  
Shi: Não vês que ela faz isso para o seu bem? Sabe que não pode manejar a Tessaiga corretamente! Ela mesma te disse isso.  
  
-Em outro lugar -  
  
Sango seguiu o caminho ao lado de Kagome e pediu para Miroku esperar...Sabia que só precisava de uma amiga.  
  
-Onde estava Inuyasha -  
  
Inu: Feh, Eu não preciso da Tessaiga para acabar com aquele maldito, minhas garras são suficientes...além disso ela sempre se intromete e para a luta...  
  
Shi: Mas ela o faz porque te quer muito e não quer te ver ferido como da última vez...ela se preocupa com seu bem-estar...e você continua dizendo coisas feias!  
  
Inu: Isto está certo? pensou o hanyou  
  
Shi: E agora ela está cheia de seus ciúmes de cachorro!  
  
Inu: O que? Ciumento eu?????????  
  
Mir: Inuyasha...veja e diga o que realmente sente...  
  
Shi: Isso! Veja e diga!  
  
-Em outro lugar –  
  
Em um bosque perto do poço, Sango consolava sua amiga Kagome, pela recente discussão entre Inuyasha e sua irmã da alma.  
  
Kag: Me odeia tanto...por que é tão mau comigo...só fiz por seu bem...não quero vê-lo ferido outra vez.  
  
San: Tem que entender que todo animal defende a sua manada e ele considera que o Kouga que te levar para longe da gente e isso é uma ofensa para seu sangue de demônio.  
  
Kagome derramando lágrimas  
  
Kag: Mas não tem que me tratar assim.  
  
San: Qualquer um faria o mesmo, e conhecendo Inuyasha, é muito difícil para ele fazer vista grossa quando sei que ele gostaria de não tem medo de expressar seus sentimentos.  
  
Kag: Sei que é difícil para ele...mas às vezes...necessito saber o que quer.  
  
San: Amiga, alegrasse, você se preocupa demais...viva sua vida...divirta- se...O que Inuyasha fez por você ultimamente?  
  
Kag: Pois é...sempre me protege...e na verdade eu o agradeço.  
  
San: Sim mas o que faz com as mãos destrói com sua boca grande.  
  
Kag: Pois sim...agora tudo o que quero é me deitar numa cama...está perto do poço...creio que é melhor que fiquemos separados por um tempo.  
  
San: Ser boa não está nos levando a nada...analise, amiga.  
  
Kag: E o que quer que eu faça? Me dói muito a maneira como me trata!  
  
San: Só quero que analise suas opções...Não quero que conheça o amor sem ser correspondida.  
  
Kag: Pode ser...  
  
Escutam Inuyasha se aproximando  
  
San: Eu quero que saiba o que é ser amada.  
  
Kag: Bem...pois é...adeus Sango...volto em alguns dias.  
  
Esta se apressa e pula no poço, não queria ver Inuyasha  
  
Inu: Kagomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shi: Olhe!!!!Kagome!!!!!!!Não me deixe aqui sozinho...waaaaaaaaaaaaaa...Kagome se foi! E tudo por sua culpa!  
  
San: Ela volta quando se sentir segura de como tem que tomas as coisas de agora em diante.  
  
Sango pensa  
  
San: Espero que pense, amiga, nenhum homem que não te respeita te merece.  
  
Shi: Inuyasha, tudo isso é por sua maldita culpa!!!!!  
  
Inu: Grrrrrrrr, cala a boca, Shippou!!!!!!  
  
PUUUMP  
  
Inuyasha golpeia Shippou  
  
Shi: Kagomeeeeeeee...Não sei como ela te suporta.  
  
San: Será melhor que vamos buscar Houshi-san e voltemos à vila para descansar.  
  
Shi: Eu a esperarei aqui...snif...  
  
Shippou se sentou ao lado do poço  
  
Inu: Não será necessário Shippou...ela sempre demora 3 dias para voltar...quase sempre é mais...  
  
Shi: Então, eu esperarei esse tempo, Kagome é a única que me alegra e você põe tudo a perder.  
  
Shippou olhava com ódio para Inuyasha  
  
Shi: Ao final, Kouga-kun tem razão...tu não mereces que ela se preocupe contigo...  
  
Inu: Faça o que quiser.  
  
Inuyasha o deixou como 300 'chichonazos' (gente, se alguém souber o que significa isso, por favor, me avise) o Shippou  
  
Shippou estava muito deprimido  
  
Shi: Por que a Kagome não aceitou a proposta do Kouga??? Waááááá´...Kagome!!!  
  
San: Shippou, é melhor que não continue irritando Inuyasha...  
  
Shi: MAS ELE TEM QUE ENTENDER QUE A KAGOME NÃO VAI ESPERÁ-LO PARA SEMPRE...  
  
Inu: Não entendem que não tenho nada a oferecê-la pois sou um hanyou...  
  
Shi: NÃO É CERTO!!!!!!!!! ELA TE QUER MUITO!!!!!!!!! NUNCA LHE IMPORTOU QUE SEJAS UM CARA-DE CACHORRO!!!!! E agora você pôs tudo a perder...  
  
San: Nisso Shippou tem razão...Kagome nunca te exigiu que mude em nada...  
  
Shi; É certo! E essa zumbi sim!!!! (referindo-se a Kikyou)  
  
Inu: Urusai!  
  
Shi: MUITAS VEZES PERGUNTEI A KAGOME COMO FAZIA PARA TE SUPORTAR...e ela respondia que no fundo você era uma pessoa muito dócil...que não gostava de mostrar fraqueza em nada...mas o principal...era que ela te entendia perfeitamente...por isso...nunca te recusou nada...mesmo que lhe doesse muito!!!!!!! Wááááá...Kagome...  
  
Shippou não parava de chorar...este queria que Inuyasha entendesse...que ele...nunca encontraria nada como Kagome  
  
Mir: Inuyasha...Que 'haras'? (desculpa Kainu, eu num tô entendendo muito bem)  
  
Shi: Na verdade tudo o que Kagome disse...são só palavras bonitas...não é a realidade...eu não conheço esse Inuyasha...EU CONHEÇO O IDIOTA CARA-DE- CACHORRO QUE SEMPRE A FAZ CHORAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inu: Deixe-me em pazzzzz!  
  
Inuyasha se afastou de seus amigos, mesmo que eles tenham razão, ele não podia fazer nada  
  
Na época atual –  
  
Kagome estava em seu quarto...tratando de dormir...mas na verdade...era difícil)  
  
No Sengoku –  
  
Inu: Perdoe-me Kagome... pensou triste o hanyou  
  
Mir: Oi, Inuyasha.  
  
Inu: Que quer Miroku?  
  
Mir: O que pensa fazer?  
  
Inu: Eu? Nada...na realidade não sei o que fazer...  
  
Mir: Pois pense, por que não pede conselhos para Kaede-baba?  
  
Inu: Não quero que Kagome se afaste, isso não me alegra nada...mas ela não me pertence...Ah! Por que essa velha?  
  
Mir: Sim, a vovó conhece muito bem a Kagome.  
  
Inu: Mas não se lembra que é a irmã da Kikyou?  
  
Mir: Então...Por que não vai falar com Kagome?  
  
Inu: Eu não sou o que estou em falta, assim deixe-me em paz.  
  
Mir: Está bem...mas, tinha uma boa idéia...porém, já que confessou não querer nada com Kagome-san...  
  
Miroku o olhou com cara de 'pobre de mim'  
  
Inu: Eu imagino sua idéia, tem que ser hentai e pervertida.  
  
Mir: Pois para um lerdo como você...uma dessas idéias não faria efeito em você...já que és um covarde...mas, mesmo que não creia, essa idéia não é nada hentai...porém, como não quer nada com Kagome-san...direi minha idéia para Kouga-kun...ele estará feliz.  
  
Inu: Traidor ¬¬  
  
Mir: Traidor?????? Eu te perguntei se queria ouví-la...mas como não quer de nenhuma maneira a Kagome-san...a direi para Kouga...ele estará ancioso...de poder estar perto de Kagome...em fim...nos vemos Inuyasha...boa sorte com Kikyou!  
  
(N.A: Kikyou!!!!!!!!! Zumbi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Mir: -assobio-  
  
Inu: Matte! Não se atreva a ir sem me dizer qual é a sua tão tentadora idéia, mesmo que te considere um traidor, pervertido e hentai!  
  
Mir: De acordo!  
  
Disse milagrosamente saltando de seu lugar  
  
Mir: Bem, a idéia é essa, escute com atenção, por favor...  
  
Inu com suas orelinhas paradinhas ouvindo com atenção  
  
Mir: Kagome, perto de 9:00pm, toma um banho...segundo minhas fontes...esse é o momento em que poderá entrar no seu quarto...e quando ela voltar...esconda-se...permaneça mirando-a por toda a noite como dorme...e assim...saberás que ela gosta de você...e se for assim...então seja sincero...e diga seus verdadeiros sentimentos.... O QUE ACHA???...Sou um gênio...sim...disso não há dúvidas kukukukukukuku (risada maligna mal copiada de Naraku)  
  
Inu: E tenho que vê-la sair do banho? Oo  
  
Mir: Sim e depois me conte se ela tem belas curvas, sim????XDmesmo que em uma ocasião...isso não é importante agora. Apressasse, já são quase 9:00pm.  
  
Inu: Está bem, irei...mas se as coisas não saírem como tu me propôs...juro que te encontrarei e te farei que estrelinhas.  
  
Mir: Ok...não se arrependerás...te asseguro...U kukukuku  
  
Shippou havia adormecido...ao lado do poço  
  
Inuyasha passou despercebido ao lado do poço  
  
Já na época de Kagome –  
  
Kagome já havia tomado banho...mesmo que mais cedo do que o habitual  
  
Souta estava no quarto de Kagome...disse que estava procurando Buyo  
  
Sou: One-chan, o que aconteceu?  
  
Kag: Nada...Souta...já encontrou Buyo?  
  
Sou: Já, está aqui em baixo brincando com...'ah, não, me fez jurar que não iria contar que ele estava aqui'...brincando com o vovô.  
  
Kag: Ah, bom...agora vai-te que quero dormir...diga à mamãe que não tenho fome.  
  
Sou: Quê? Que você não tem fome...só pode Ter brigado com o inu-no-onii- chan...  
  
Kag: ¬¬ Isso não te importa...em fim...deixe-me sozinha que quero dormir.  
  
Sou: Bom...e não pensa em tomar banho? Sempre o faz a essa hora...  
  
Kag: Já me banhei...é que tenho muito sono...e me adiantei da hora de sempre.  
  
Quando Inuyasha ouviu essa notícia  
  
Inu: Demônios! Cheguei tarde e agora?  
  
Kagome se atira em cima de sua cama  
  
Inu: E eu que queria vê-la em roupas de dormir...snif...bom, posso ver como dorme... (N.A: Me aprece que o meu Inu-chan está passando muito tempo com Miroku. Jajaja)  
  
Kag: Fecha a porta e apaga a luz, Souta??  
  
Mas Souta havia ido embora do quarto  
  
Kag: Terei que fazer eu mesma...  
  
Esta sai de sua cama e apaga a luz...e se dispõe a colocar seu pijama  
  
Kagome começou a desabotoar sua camisa...e se livrou de sua saia ficando apenas de roupa íntima  
  
Inuyasha saiu da casa, subiu no telhado e ficou espiando da janela 0o  
  
Esta buscou seu pijama...encontrou...um de uma só peça...de cor branca...e curto...o pôs...e se acostou na cama  
  
Kag: Espero poder dormir...amanhã tenho um encontro com Houjo...maldição...que quer me dizer?...ah, em fim...  
  
Se tampou com o cobertor e dormiu  
  
Parecia um anjo dormindo...e essa roupa parecia ressaltar suas curvas  
  
No final...Miroku tinha razão  
  
Inu: Hobo? Não me diga que também tenho que me preocupar por esse hobo...mmm...  
  
Olhou Kagome com mais determinadamente  
  
Inu: Que corpo!! Que curvas!! Que perninhas!! Que calor!!  
  
Kagome se moveu um pouco adormecida...e uma das alças de sua roupa baixou por seu ombro...não mostrando nada  
  
Inu: Inuyasha, segure suas mão e se comporte...é só para olhá-la...afinal ela não é sua para fazer estas coisa que estão em sua mente...Nota mental: Devo para de falar com Miroku.  
  
Realmente...era muito...tentador..., era quase impossível resistir à beleza da jovem miko e o odor de sabão dove que tinha o corpo de Kagome o deixava louco.  
  
N.A:/ De passada fazemos propagando ao sabão háháhá.  
  
Inu: Se continuar assim...a faço minha à força...melhor eu ir...  
  
Ela se via tranqüila dormindo...essa carinha...suas curvas...seu cabelo...seu aroma...agora ele estava seguro...queria fazê-la sua...queria tê-la por perto...queria provar esses lábios virgens...  
  
Kag: Inu...Yasha...  
  
Disse entre sonhos  
  
Ele estava por ir...mas escutou que Kagome sussurrou seu nome e deu a volta...  
  
Inu: O que está sonhando, mulher?  
  
Kag: Não incomode mais o Shippou...  
  
Dizia bemmm adormecida  
  
Ele aproveitou a começou a fazer-lhe perguntas  
  
Inu: Kagome...quer ser a esposa de Kouga?  
  
Kag: Claro que não...mesmo que ele seja muito lindo comigo...  
  
Dizia isso em um tom baixinho...e dormiu novamente  
  
Inu: 'fiuuuu....grrrr' Quer tanto o Inuyasha?  
  
Kag: Muito...ele é...às vezes muito doce...mas também, às vezes...muito fechado...  
  
Inu: Mas o quer como amigo ou como amante?  
  
Kag: Eu não sei...nunca havia pensado...  
  
Inu: "Gostaria de estar com ele por toda a vida?"  
  
Kag: Suponho que sim...  
  
Inu: "E gostaria de Ter cachorrinhos com ele?"  
  
Kag: Nunca me estabeleci isso...  
  
Inu: E na prática?  
  
Kag: Não sei...meus sentimentos...e meus atos...se regem dependendo da situação em que me encontre...mas estou segura de que...  
  
Mesmo que Kagome tenha dito muito baixinho...o grande ouvido de Inuyasha pode escutar 9o que ela sussurrou  
  
Kag: ...o amo.  
  
Kagome se moveu um pouco...apenas...  
  
Mas Inuyasha já tinha ouvido o que queria escutar  
  
Inu: 'a acordei' Pensou...meio desesperado  
  
Inuyasha a olhava...esta, cada vez...se via mais bonita.  
  
Kagome se moveu para o outro lado...Virando de costas para Inuyasha...esta não permitir...não podia ver seu rosto.  
  
Subiu lentamente na cama e se pôs pregado na parede, de frente a ela...ela abriu lentamente os olhos...mas não de assustou...simplesmente pensou que estava sonhando...e fechou os olhos outra vez  
  
Inuyasha viu que ela abriu os olhos e que relaxou mais ao fechá-los de novo. Usou uma mão e, com delicadeza, lhe retirou uma mecha de cabelo que estava fazendo contado com seus lábios...lentamente se aproximou deles e os beijou...ao escutar o gemido que saiu da garganta de Kagome, não pode mais e em meio segundo retirou seu haori...a Tetsusaiga foi cravada na parede.  
  
Esta vez se meteu dentro dos lençóis e pegou corpo mole de Kagome...começou a acariciá-la até que a fez despertar...ela não pode resistir já que tinha todos os seus sentidos bem erotizados...sem nenhuma dificuldade lhe retirou a bata, logo as roupa íntimas...começou a jogar com suas mão e os seios de Kagome...logo deu leves mordiscos ao redor deles...enquanto Kagome arqueava suas costas, não podendo negar-se a nada que o Hanyou fazia...Inu, baixou suas mãos entre as pernas e sentiu que ela estava pronta para recebê-lo...mas primeiro queria saborear os 'doces' que se encontravam ali...Já se havia dado conta que ela estava totalmente desperta...  
  
Kag: 'Inuyasha' -Gemido- Me quer?  
  
Inu: Claro que sim, Kagome...não só te quero como te amo.  
  
PONTO DE VISTA DE INUYASHA  
  
Segui jogando com seu corpo...estava pronta para mim. Eu tinha a deixado assim.  
  
Inu: Kagome...quer ser minha esposa?  
  
Kag: Claro que sim...  
  
Inuyasha continuou a beijar o colo de Kagome, ao mesmo tempo em que se dispunha a introduzir seu membro dentro dela...tudo foi espontâneo...ao mesmo tempo em que rompia as barreiras de Kagome, a mordia e a convertia em sua mulher...foi indescritível a sensação que ocorreu dentro do corpo de Kagome...a dor desapareceu rapidamente, sendo ocupada pelo desejo de ser completamente de seu amado.  
  
Ele começou lentamente, esperando que seus músculos internos se acomodarem a seu membro...logo começou a dar estocadas longas e suaves e foi aumentando o ritmo até fazê-las curtas e violentas...Os dois chegaram ao clímax juntos...mas Inuyasha não estava cansado e seguiu gozando dos 'doces' que sua amada lhe ofereceu e a fez alcançar acima do céu três vezes mais...no final, Kagome não tinha forças e caiu desmaiada...Inu-chan a puxou para peto dele, passou sua língua pela recente marca de reclamo...e dormiu satisfeito e contente.  
  
De manhã...os fracos raios de sol que entravam pela janela do quarto, dama justamente no rosto de Inuyasha...fazendo com que este acorde...  
  
CONTINUA... 


	2. A noite de Ontem

Aviso: Esta é uma tradução da fanfic Originalmente escrita por: Kainu e ChibiKagome-chan. Estou apenas traduzindo-a para o português porque me agradou muito. Qualquer erro na tradução não foi intencional, ou apenas para adequar ao nosso idioma.

Obs.: os personagens de Inuyasha são pertencentes á Rumiko Takahashi e o material aqui descrito é apenas para entretenimento, sem fins lucrativos.

**------------------------------------------------- **

**Segundo Capítulo: A noite de ontem**

Inuyasha abriu os olhos, sentia algo quente cercando seu corpo... "Oh, Kami, estou no quarto de Kagome, então não era um sonho... Ela vai me odiar agora, já que sou apenas um hanyou imundo..." – disse este assustado por tê-la obrigado a fazer algo que ela não gostaria

Mas viu que Kagome estava abraçada a ele e recordou quando disse que o amava.

Inu: "Wo ai ni, Kagome" Se aliviou ao recordar que, sim, Kagome o correspondeu no que começou a fazer

Kagome ainda estava bem dormida...

Inu: "Demônio, parece que a esgotei muito à noite"

Esta se move um pouco, mas não acorda

Inu: "Kagome, acorde. Quero ver seu rosto, te dar bom dia... Quero te beijar, mas você não acorda... waah!" Disse este a olhando ternamente e acariciando seu rosto angelical

Porém, o maravilhoso foi quando, inesperadamente, a porta se abriu.

Era a mãe de Kagome, que ficou totalmente vermelha ao ter a bela cena: Sua filha dormindo e Inuyasha bem acordado. Era notável que, por debaixo dos lençóis, estavam nus.

Mãe: "Ehhh... Inuyasha, procure acordar Kagome... ela tem de ir... a um... encontro.."

A mãe saiu correndo dali

Inu: gota

Kagome abre os olhos lentamente e Inuyasha percebe.

Inu: "Bom dia, Kagome."

Kag: "Bom dia, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha começou a beijá-la, mas esta o parou e correu para o chuveiro, escovando os dentes... Ele foi logo atrás e ela lhe ensinou sobre a escovação.

Inu: "Para que serve isso?"

Kag: "Para limpar os dentes."

Esta se vestiu com um vestido de verão branco e agora estava penteando os cabelos. Estava muito arrumada, sinal de que ia sair.

Inu: "Tem algo que preciso te dizer, amor"

Kag: "Diga..."

Inu: "Sua mãe nos visitou esta manhã."

Kag: "QUE???!!!! Ah não!!! Que bom que não vou estar em casa.. ufa"

Inu: "Disse algo como te lembrar de que tinha um encontro ou coisa assim"

Kag: "Um encontro... AH Sim! Por isso que acordei. Ai, vou me atrasar!!!"

Inu: "Feh, mulheres... Espera, aonde vai? Eu te levo"

Kag: "Não se preocupe, é aqui perto"

Inu: "Vou contigo"

Kag: "Mas não pode, Inu..."

Inu: "Não pode andar sozinha por aí, é minha mulher"

Kag: "Você tem que voltar ao Sengoku, e eu vou e volto, é rápido... Espera... que sou o que???"

Inu: "Minha esposa"

Kag: "Eu sei, amor"

Inu: "Pensei que tinha esquecido de ontem à noite.."

Kag: "Claro que não..."

Esta colocou o relógio e calçou as sandálias

Inu: "Imagino que não vai conseguir sentar por uma semana, no mínimo"

Kag: ¬¬ "Enfim, já vou"

Desceu as escadas

Inu: "Que ingrata, eu te disse que iria junto e olha como se foi e me deixou aqui... Bem, Buyo! Buyo!"

ChibiKagome-chan diz:

"Kagome voltou depois de umas duas horas com a cara em irritada"

Kag: "JÁ VOLTEI!"

Inu: "Até que enfim apareceu, bruxa. O que houve?"

Kag: "Nada... Olha, não me chame de bruxa!"

Inu: "Não pode esconder nada de mim, ok"

Sota: "E o que houve com o Houjo? O rejeitou?"

Kag: "Sim... mas ele me perseguiu o dia todo..."

Inu: "Houjo?!?!?!?"

Sota: "Sim, é um menino que sempre esteve apaixonado pela minha irmã, mas vejo que ela já o rejeitou. "

Inu: TT "Eu sei quem é esse estúpido Houjo"

Kag: gota "mas ele não vai incomodar mais.."

Inu: "Então quer dizer que deixou seu marido em casa para se encontrar com outro?? Com razão não quis que eu te acompanhasse"

Kag:" Marido?!?!? Só fui dar um fora nele... E se você estivesse junto, o teria matado."

Sota:" Marido!!!!!!!!?????????????!!"

Buyo: "Miau"

Sota: "Err... Irmã... Eu sabia que você estava louco, mas... JÁ SE CASOU?? Wuaaahhh, minha irmã pirou de vez!!!!" TT

Kag: "ESPERE, SOTA! EU NÃO ME CASEI! Acho..."

Inu: "Como que não?!?! Olha o espelho e diga o que tem no seu colo.

Kagome se olhou no espelho e viu uma pequena marca

Kag: "O QUE É ISSO????"

Sota: "Um vampiro te mordeu??"

Kag: "UM VAMPIRO?? Espera, vampiros não existem..."

Inu: "Isso é uma amostra do que se passou ontem à noite... TODA A NOITE, hehehe"

Sota: gota gigante "É melhor eu ir, isso deve ser contagioso..."

E se foi, correndo.

Kag: "OSUWARI!"

-Pow-

Kag: "Agora vou dar um jeito nessa cicatriz...".

Inu: "Maldição! Não sei porque está passando esses cremes, isso vai durar a sua vida inteira"

Kag: "Como que a vida inteira???".

Inu: "Bom, até você ou eu morrer".

Kag: "Por queeee?" snif... snif... "Odeio cicatrizes"

Disse sentando-se na cadeira de sua escrivaninha

Inu: "Mas que demônios! Não consegue ver que isso é um símbolo do nosso amor??"

Kag: "Hmm? Sinto muito, não entendo dessas cerimônias de youkais..."

Inu: "Bom, já entendeu." Disse ele a abraçando pelas costas

Ela lhe sorriu

Inu: "Bom, vamos."

Kag: "Aonde?"

Inu: "Para o nosso lugar."

Kag: "Do que está falando?"

Inu: "Seu cérebro tem problema, ou algo assim??"

Kag: "Não... É que agora diz as coisas no plural." ¬¬ "E quer se acalmar? Não entendo nada sobre youkais, nem de seus costumes"

Inu: "Bem, vamos para CASA que Sango e Miroku estão nos esperando"

Sota: "Kagome!! Ligação pra você!!!"

Kag: "Sinto muito, Sota. Diga que eu retorno depois"

Inuyasha pega Kagome em seus braços e salta dentro do poço

No Sengoku, perto da Goshinboku

Shi: "Então está dizendo que o Inuyasha sumiu, Miroku?"

Mir: "Sim, não apareceu o dia inteiro, muito menos à noite"

Shi: "Aonde estará??"

Mir: "Espero que Kagome-sama esteja bem, hehehe"

Nisso, Kagome e Inuyasha saem do poço

Shi: "Wuaah, Kagome!" Se joga nos braços dela

San: "Kagome-chan!"

Kag: "Oi pra todo mundo"

Shi: "Wuaahh, pensei que não ia mais voltar" TT

Inu: "Se afaste de minha mulher, cretino"

Mir: "M..mu... Mulher??"? Eu ouvi bem, Sango??"

San: "Kagome-chan, do que o Inuyasha está falando?"

Kag: "Err..."

Shi: "E quem você pensa que é, Inu-baka, pra me dizer isso?"

Inu: "Seu marido!"

Shi: "Seu.. seu.. MARIDO??"

Todos: Oo

Mir: "Acho que ele perdeu a cabeça, melhor não fazer caso do que esse aí está falando."

San: "Amiga, vem aqui um momentinho, precisamos conversar."

Shippou ainda estava abraçado a Kagome

Kag: "Olha, Shippou, pode me dar licença um tempinho?"

Shi: "Não! Senão você vai embora de novo! Ou esse cachorro estúpido não vai deixar que eu me aproxime de novo! Waaahhhh"

Kag: "Podemos conversar depois, Sango? De noite, talvez"

San: TT "De acordo..."

Shi: "Olha, Kagome, me deixa dormir do seu lado hoje?"

Kag: "Claro, Shippou, por que não?"

Inu: "Grrrr... Não! Não pode!!"

Shi: "E por que não, Inukuro?!?!?"

Inu: "PORQUE ELA VAI DORMIR CO-MI-GO!"

Todos: O.o

Mir: "Acho que posso imaginar o que aconteceu entre esses dois..."

Shi: "Mas é de muito mal gosto que um homem tão velho quanto você durma com uma jovenzinha! Além do mais, sempre durmo com ela"

Inu: "Você tem olfato, Shippou, use-o!"

Shi: "Sabia que os kitsunes pequenos não tem os sentidos bem desenvolvidos?!?!?"

Inu: "Como que não??!?! Você é mais velho que eu!"

Shi: "Mentira! Você tem 67 anos, eu tenho 6!"

(N/A: Explicação: No início da série, Inuyasha tinha 17 anos, segundo a Rumiko Takahashi em uma entrevista, somando os 50 em que ele ficou lacrado, dá 67. Mas não envelheceu porque é meio-youkai.)

Kag: "Ai, não briguem..."

San: "É verdade, Inuyasha, você está bem velho..."

Shi: "Sim! Muito velho!"

Miroku sussurra no ouvido de Inuyasha

Mir: "É verdade que a minha idéia funcionou?"

Inu o olha com um sorriso de orelha a orelha

Inu: "Que saber o que aconteceu?"

Mir: "Pois.. sim" XD

Inu: "Bem... bem..."

Mir: "Conta..." com a voz bem baixa

-POW-

Inu: Hentai!

Mir: "Ai! E eu que te ajudei.. pelo menos poderia me contar se aconteceu algo!"

Inu: "Bom.. houve muito... _locomotion in the ocean"_

(N/T: Eu entendi o que ela quis dizer nessa parte, mas não tenho como traduzir pra uma expressão nacional. Se alguém souber, por favor, mande uma review me dizendo, ou um e-mail TT.)

Mir: "Uia! Nunca imaginaria isso de você!"

Inu: "Vamos seguir as mulheres"

Todos se foram a caminho da aldeia

-No caminho-

Shippou estava muito alegre e conversava com Kagome sem parar

Shi: "É verdade que deu um fora no sujeito?"

Kag: "Sim..."

Shi: "Ahh..."

Mir: "Que sujeito?"

Kag: "Um que se declarou pra mim"

Agora era Miroku quem falava muito com Kagome

Inu: "Tira esse HOUJO da cabeça!"

Mir: "Diga, como vai no colégio, Srta. Kagome?"

Kag: "Bem..."

Mir: "E pode me dizer quem diabos é esse HOUJO?"

San: "É um amigo dela, não perturbem"

Shippou e Miroku: "Mas..."

Inu: "GRRRRRRR"

Mir: "Não se irrite, Inuyasha."

Caiu a noite e já estavam na cabana de Kaede-baba, só que ela não estava lá

San: "Aonde terá ido?"

Inu: "Ela deve voltar... Melhor dormir, né?"

Inu e kagome tinham ido dormir em uma cova um pouco afastada do povoado

Kagome estava um pouco relutante, já que ainda sentia dores. Inu sabia disso e a levou para umas águas termais perto dali. Tirou sua roupa pouco a pouco e a ajudou a entrar na água quente. Logo se livrou de seu haori e seu hakama e entrou junto com ela.

Inu a ajudava a se banhar, mas ela estava um pouco envergonhada, pois desta vez estava totalmente consciente

Kag: "Posso sozinha..." Envergonhada

Inu: TT "Vamos, amor. É o dever de todo parceiro Youkai atender as necessidades de sua parceira."

Kag: gota

Ele aproveitou isso para lhe dar um beijo. Uma coisa foi levando à outra e logo estavam dando voltas na grama

Inuyasha ficava louco com esta mulher...

Não sei como, mas encontrou um de seus seios com a boca. Kagome arqueava as costas pedindo por mais

Esta estava completamente à sua mercê, huhuhu

Inu foi beijando todo o corpo de Ka... Se divertiu um pouco com seu pequeno umbigo. Enquanto seus dedos brincavam entre as pernas dela, pôs sua boca ali. Kagome nunca se imaginou sentindo tanto prazer. Inu teve erguer seus quadris para evitar que ela se mexesse. Kagome estava tendo muitas sensações de uma vez... queria sentir ele dentro dela, queria unir-se a ele.

Inu a desceu de volta e colocou de costas pra ele. Subiu sobre ela de, bruscamente, abriu suas pernas e se introduziu com toda a força, mas não era o suficiente. Assim, agarrou seu quadril e começou a se mover, primeiro lentamente, depois acelerando o ritmo.

Esta gemia de dor, porém, mais do que isso, de prazer por sentir Inu dentro dela

Inuyasha sentia o mesmo

Começaram a mover-se freneticamente, mas desta vez, Kagome começou a se pressionar contra ele. Os dois corpos suavam e ficaram sensível ao toque. Inu colocou Kagome que joelhos e a agarrou com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra apertava um de seus seios e continuava suas investidas. Chegaram juntos ao clímax, mas seus corpos pediam por mais. Inu a ajudou a se levantar, a pegou no colo e voltou a se introduzir nela. Kagome se apoiava nos ombros de seu amado para pode se equilibrar enquanto ele "trabalhava" mais embaixo. Como os seios estavam a seu alcance, começou a der-lhes ligeiras mordidas nos mamilos e logo voltou a sugá-los com firmeza. Não demoraram muito a alcançar o prazer máximo e ambos se sentaram nas margens das termais. Porém, o que é isso, Inuyasha, seu amigo ainda está acordado? Não se preocupe pois aí vai a super Kagome e o fará dormir de uma vez. Kagome o introduziu em sua boca em por instinto, começou a chupá-lo e mover sua boca sumilando um ato sexual. Em alguns minutos, a menina estava provlando o mel de Inuyasha.

(N/A: Vão nos chutar do hahaha. Creio que não aceitam loucas compulsivas por hentai)

Inuyasha no se sentia, todavia, satisfeito. Queria senti-la mais perto (se isso ainda era possível). A distanciou e começou a beijá-la apaixonadamente, acariciando suas pernas, seus cabelos, seus seios.. tudo!

No outro dia, Inuyasha teve de carregar Kagome para a aldeia, esta não quis que ele a colocasse no chão nem por um minuto.

Inuyasha estava muuuuuuuuuuuuuito feliz... Por que será? Kukukuku

Ainda tinha umas olheiras para demonstrar que não havia dormido quase nada, assim como sua companheira.

San: "Kagome-chan, por que não se senta para tomar o café da manhã?"

Kag: "mm... não, obrigada, prefiro dormir..."

E a pobre, sem perceber, dormiu sobre Inuyasha

Mir: "Pobrezinha, Inuyasha, você é um bastardo maldito, hahah! Depois dizem que o tarado sou eu!"

Shi: "Tarado? Do que está falando?"

Mir: "Verás, Shippou..."

Inu: "Miroku, não se atreva..."

Mir: "Mas ele precisa aprender..."

Inu: "Deixe que ele cresça primeiro!"

Mir: "Ah! De acordo! Acabou de falar 'O Santo' Inuyasha. Então, me diga, por que não deixou Ela crescer?"

Miroku sempre encontrava algo para perturbar Inuyasha

Shi: "O que esse cachorro tonto fez desta vez com a Kagome?????"

Inu: "Demônios, quem os entende? Que fique com ela. Que fiz algo. Que a deixe tranqüila. Façam algo de útil com seus pensamentos!"

Mir: "Não me respondeu. Se eu deixo o Shippou crescer, por que não deixou a Kagome crescer??"

Inu: "Kagome, por pouco, não faz uma visita aos santos. Nessa idade que tem, já deveria ter tido, pelo menos, dois filhos, então não judiem de mim. Vão incomodar a Sango."

Shi: "Miroku, não entendo o que o Inuyasha quis dizer..."

Mir: "Eu, muito menos..."

Inu: "Eu te disse para investir na Sango! E falo sério. Kagome me disse que ela está disposta a ter dez filhos. Assim é só ver como a convence de que eles sejam seus."

Mir: ¬¬

Shi: "Se irritou..."

Inu: "Vai passar um tempo com a velha Kaede, Shippou. Essa conversa é só para quem tem mais de quinze anos."

Mir: "Há! Sabia que o que está fazendo não é algo comum para a época de Kagome? Nessa idade, não é!"

Shi: "Já entendi! De acordo!" Vai correndo embora

Inu: "Não se preocupe, ela estava bem preparada para mim."

Mir: "Ah, claro! Mas duvido que ela tenha começado isso tudo! Estou seguríssimo de que você entrou no quarto dela e nem sequer a deixou falar alguma coisa, coitadinha. Provavelmente, estava dormindo e você É UM MONSTRO!

Inu: "Me diga se você ouviu?!"

Mir: "Só imaginei, entretanto, não tive oportunidade de perguntar a ela, já que você fica o dia inteiro colado nela. Ainda sim, é um maldito, estou seguro de que não podia agüentar e saltou com tudo sobre Kagome!"

Inu: "Eu não sou estúpido. Não a violei, a preparei para mim."

Mir: "Sim, claro, e eu não sou hentai!"

Inu: "Porque não se junta com a Sango? Estou certo de que não pode fazer isso ¬.¬"

Mir: "Me JUNTAR? Baka! Essa palavra está muito mal colocada... Ah, me esqueci de que você é UMA BESTA! E eu não fico marcando as pessoas com uma horrível cicatriz! Mas, tudo bem, aceito a aposta."

Kagome acorda

Kag: "Por que gritam tanto...?"

Mir: "Olá, Kagome-sama, não gostaria de ter um filho comigo?"

-POW-

Mir: "Ok, já entendi...".

Inu: "Não é nada, meu amor. Olha, já que acordou, não acha que podemos...?

Kag: "Podemos...?

Inu: "Sabe... YINGYING ou a morte?".

Kag: "A morte..."

Inu: "Está bem, meu amor, mas, antes, YINGYING!"

Kag: "Nunca se conforma com algo, não é?".

Inu: "Me transformei num ninfomaníaco de ti"

Kag: gota "Acho que sim, carinho.."

Inu: "Olha ali, vejo um lugarzinho..." com um sorriso pervertido

Kas: "Pois... vamos" disse resignada

Inu: "Kagome, vejo que se tornou muito libidinosa..." fitando-a sedutoramente

Kag: "Acho que me faz mal estar contigo, amor"

Inu: "Acha mesmo? Hahahah" sorrisinho maquia-hentai-vélico

Kagome beijou ternamente seu marido nos lábios e foram praticar 'seus aeróbicos'. Enquanto isso, Miroku foi à cabana da senhora Kaede para 'falar' com Sango.

Pode haver continuação...

Ohayo, Minna-san! Aqui lhes trazemos o segundo capítulo! Como foi?? Acham que vão nos chutar do Eu creio que sim.. hihihih

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado da nossa loucura de hoje e espero que continuem lendo no próximo capítulo. O que acontecerá com Miroku e Sango? Miroku se animará? Sango lhe dará uma chance? Inu e Kagome continuarão com suas loucuraS?

Pois terão de esperar até o capítulo três para saber!

Já ne

By ChibiKagome-chan e Kainu1239.

Notas de tradução:

Infelizmente não há um capítulo três, mas posso tentar escrevê-lo (sim, as autoras me autorizaram a isso). Não posso garantir que sairá como os anteriores, mas juro que me esforçarei.

Respondendo as reviews:

Asuka: Os créditos vão todos para as autores e concordo, a fic é muito 10 mesmo! Beijo

Kainu: Muchas gracias. Si, creo que fue lo único que me confundió. Finalmente estoy colocando aká el capitulo dos, espero que estea de su agrado. . besos

Nat: Olha! Demorou mas veio! Beijos

Tamires Lee: Continuei, sim. Só "meio" atrasado '

Agomeinuy: Brigadinhaaa! Eu seu que demorou, mas finalmente está aqui o capítulo! Bjão, espero que goste desse aqui também. Dá uma passada na minha de Sailor Moon, depois, ta?Beijos!

kagome-higurashi-br: Demorou mas veio. Aceito ajuda agora com o capítulo três, já que nunca escrevi um hentai na vida. TT Se ainda quiser... ;D beijocas!

Pandora Kawashi: Ahah, então pode sair do sanatório que a continuação chegooouuu! - Espero que goste desse também! Beijões!

Então é isso. Até, talvez, o possível próximo capítulo! Beijos!


End file.
